This study proposes to analyze California hospital data from 1982 through 1989 in order to determine the effects of competition and financial pressure on cost and quality of care outcomes. Unlike previous studies in this area, this project would focus on specific resource allocation strategies employed by hospitals and would analyze changes over a relatively long time frame. Secondary data will be obtained from annual hospital reports to the California Office of Statewide Health Planning and from HCFA.